When your whole world died long ago do you ever truly live again?
by Alastor-Creation
Summary: After being exiled from camp half blood and disinherited by the Gods, what happens to the hero?
1. Chapter 1

_Cold._

_So very cold. _

That was all the young man could think, as he lay in the trash of an ally way.

He had no food, no water, no covering, nothing but the filthy holed clothes on his body and the ragged jacket he stole from some guy a month ago.

_Why me?_

He thought for the thousandth time, yet again no answer came.

He sighed as he tried to warm himself through the freezing winter nights.

_Why did they do this to me?_

Again no answer.

He had been like this for 2 years now.

Monsters didn't bother him any more, even they were scared of the broken and twisted look in the man's eyes. Eyes that once were full of life and love, now hold insanity and grief.

None can hold his gaze without backing away from fear.

fear..

The very reason he was exiled from camp.

The reason his father had been banned from seeing him, the reason his once lover turned on him and voted with the rest for exile.

He hated them with his very being.

But he could not stop from loving them.

They had been with him through everything, his first quest the titan war, the giant war, they had even been there for him after Tartarus but it seems they were only there when they needed him. He had become too powerful, his strength surpassed that of his fathers, the strongest Olympian.

They began to fear him.

Slowly, at first, only the ones that hadn't particularly liked him had feared him.

But fear is a virus.

Soon one by one everyone began to treat him the same.

They avoided him.

They thought he would blow up and kill them.

They began to exclude him from everything.

He no longer helped with sword training.

He was alone when his parents moved to Asia for jobs as writers.

No one was there for him.

Thalia and Nico were the first ones that the gods had prohibited from seeing him.

Then when he got mad that one time, just once, the camp exiled him.

Even Chiron said he was too dangerous to have around the young ones.

That was the day he died.

Slowly and painfully.

He died in the agonizing loneliness caused by power he never wanted.

As he mourned about his past, he had not noticed the group of people walking towards him on both sides of the ally.

But he's a trained war hero, they did not go unnoticed very long.

Almost instantly he felt their presence around him, he jumped up, ready for a fight.

But as he looked at his attackers one thing crossed his mind.

_Shit, they found me_.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and the world went black.

**Mystery POV**

"My lady we have him, now what should we do with him?" said the second in command of the group.

"Bring him back to our camp, we will decide what to do than."

"As you wish my lady."

The leader of the group looked at the frail body of the starved and beaten man before her.

"Percy what happened to you?"

But in her mind she already knew the answer.

_We happened_

**A/N**

**So yet again lol same as the last one. I just posted with the same excuse as last time I don't wanna write it again I've given up on sleep so I'm going to just continue writing whatever pops into my head :3**

**Just wanted to let you guys know that I got a beta reader, their username is AfterhardshipComesEase**


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy jackson you are hereby exiled from camp half blood, you are never to return in this life or the next do i make myself clear."  
the words wrung in his ears like the clash of steel on steel. never to return? but this was his home, where could he go.? "do i make myself clear?" percy looked up from his mantal turmoil right into the eyes of his mentor. he may look calm and in charge but his eyes spoke a differant story.  
you could see the fear clearly in his eyes. the great chiron was afraid of one of his students. i couldnt belive he was doing this to me. after all i had done for this camp and they exile me. "yes." i said painfully. almost as if the words hurt me to say. "but know this chiron the next time this camp needs a hero. the next time you need someone to win your war for you again. the next time your cowering in fear with noone to turn to." i paused and smiled "i wont be there to save your sorry asses so dont even think of coming for me." i made to walk away but stoped and looked for annabeth. once i found her i we staired into eachoithers eyes. i almost broke down crying right there but i held strong. "ill hope every single one of you die the most painfull agoniseing death you can think of." i could feel their shock from hereing my little speach. and with that i turned again and mist travled as far to L.A. i picked here because of how close it was to the underworld. fast escape if things became too much.  
i walked around looking for somewhere that i can be alone for a while. i walked for hours and finaly found an ally that didnt have anyone in it.  
i sat down next to one of the garbage containers and leant my head against it. the smell didnt seem to bother me since i spent so long smelling blood and rotting flesh from two wars.  
and as i sit there i began to cry. i cried and cried but it seemed never ending. the sun had long since went down and still there i sit crying. i finaly passed out from pure exhaution.  
but even than i did not sleep well. haunted by the memories of the last few days of the end if my life.

She watched as he lay there i her tent shivering like he was cold. but she knew what it really was. he was dreaming of his past. of the day everyone he ever loved abandoned him.  
For the millionth time in the past two years she asked herself. why? why hadnt she been there for him? why hadnt she seen the signs? and for the millionth time in two years she had no answers for any of the questions. she looked at percy from her position on the floor about 10 feet from him. he looked so frail, so weak. he couldve passed for a dead body if his chest was not riseing and lowering slowly. she sighed. she felt like it was her fault that the young man before her was like this. he was once so strong and happy. the greatest hero to ever live.  
more powerful than even the gods. but now.. he lay before her almost dead. the once musculer and tanned body now replaced with a pale thin one. she could count his ribs he was so skinny. the thing she missed the most was his eyes. before they brought happiness and joy, woth a sence of safty. everyone knew they were safe when he was around. but now they were dark, there was no joy, no mirth, no friendlyness. only misery and insanity and the most prominent of all... pain. so much that it hurt even her to look into them. as she was thinking of all that happend she had not noticed him stirring from his sleep. that is until he shot a stream of water up her nose. she bound up and turned toward him with fury clear in her eyes. "hello artemis long time no see." he said with a smile. the only thing going through her head was does he want to die?

Percy woke from his usual nightmare shivering. he hated that. but it always starts like the nightmares than the shivering. than... he cringed involentaryly at the thought of what happend next. he didnt want to hurt anyone else. but the cycle never ended, just restarted anew. as he lay there he began feeling around. to his suprise instead of hard ground and trash he found silk and animal fur. his eyes shot open and he looked around at his surroundings. "Shit they caught me." he bagan to think of a way out of this when an idea struck him. this was artemises camp. she hates all men and even kills them. i can finaly be free. he thought of all the ways he could get artemis to kill him but none seemed like him. so he just decided hed do what he does best. royaly piss off a god. he looked around once more and found her not very far away but in close enough distance to catch him before he could escape. smart girl. he thought dryly. so with the little power he could muster with as weak as he was he formed a small stream of water from the air. and shot it right at her face. she was so fast he didnt even see what happend . one second shes sitting than shes standing over him. he smirked and thought here goes. "hello artemis long time no see." he had never been so scared when he saw the look he got from her. only one thing registered in his mind. "oh fuck." 


End file.
